paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The discussion
future gen-ish: just something i got in my head a while ago. very short story Tundra paced back and forth in the bedroom, sighing as she watched the windows, waiting for Rocky to return from a mission. "Honey calm down- It won't do any good to worry about it.....I'm sure everything will go just fine...." Skye smiled, patting the Husky on the leg. Tundra just kept pacing, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "I don't know Skye....I don't know if he'll go for it....I'm scared...." Just then, she saw a familiar green truck pull up, to the Lookout. "I'll bring him up here and leave you guys alone to talk...I'll make sure the others stay down in the TV room." Skye smiled and nodded, giving her a reassuring lick to the forehead as Tundra bent down to nuzzle her friend. "Thanks Skye....I'll see you later..." She watched as the cockapoo disappeared behind the elevator doors Tundra waited for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she awaited her mate to come in. Around five minutes, Rocky almost sprinted into the bedroom- looking a bit anxious. "Tundra? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Skye said you needed to talk to me!" The mutt sputtered, his expression coated in worry and slight fear. Tundra patted his shoulder, motioning for him to sit down. "I'm fine, I'm fine....It's just...I wanted to discuss something with you, Rocky...." The gray mixed-breed watched her movements carefully, his heart jolting as he expected some bad news. "I-If i did something to make you mad- i'm sorry! I won't do it aga-" "No no, Rocky, you didn't do anything wrong...." Tundra murmured, her eyes grazing around the room, her crystal blue irises coated with a bit of worry. ".......I just....I wanted to know...." "Tundra spit it out....Snow-Pup, you're scaring me...." Rocky felt the anxiousness in the air, the tension getting a bit thicker as he waited for her to speak up. She fiddled with the pin on her collar, her chest starting to heave a bit as she started to freak out a little. "I..I......." The husky paused, feeling trapped by her emotions. She wanted to let him know- but it was hard for her to gather the right words. She had practiced all morning- but now that the time had come...it felt like she had glue in her mouth. ".....We...We've been married for 8 months now, Rocky.....And......And...I wanted to know if....If......" Tundra's voice was getting lost- she swallowed and took a big breath in, her throat feeling dry. ".....If you wanted to try and...Have puppies......." She shut her eyes tight, then after a few minutes, peeked to look up at Rocky. His face was shocked, his brown eyes looking at her in wonder. ".....P....Puppies....?" He scarcely whispered, his voice quiet and shaky. "I know, I know....It's a big step and it could change our lives, But....I honestly think we're ready for it, Rocky.....If we have a mission- I asked the others and they agreed that whoever wasn't going would be thrilled to watch the puppies...." Tundra felt lost for words, watching Rocky's face. He hadn't changed his expression in over 5 minutes and she was starting to get scared. "....So....What do you think....?" For what felt like eternity, Tundra sat facing her mate, locked in a staring contest while her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. Suddenly, Rocky hugged her, nuzzling her happily. Tundra looked down and saw his tail wagging about a million miles a second, looking like a furry fan. "Tundra....That sounds like a wonderful idea! ......I.....I was honestly starting to think of it myself......" Rocky gave her a warm kiss, laughing softly. ".....I love you...And i'm definitely ready to be "Daddy Rocky"...." He laughed again, his eyes shining as Tundra let out a big sigh of relief, her tail starting to wag as well. "You really mean it??" Tundra barked happily, nuzzling him. "Oh Rocky.... I'm so excited! They're going to be as sweet as their daddy~" "Well then they're going to be as beautiful and kind as their mommy! I can't wait to see what they'll look like..." Rocky just grinned and nuzzled her in pure joy, tail continuing to wag. "We're gonna start a family!" Category:Short Pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Next Generation Category:Shorts Category:Future generation Category:Families Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup